


Coiled

by l_cloudy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snex, Tentacle Sex, snake sex, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: Loki is a snake. Thor enjoys that, thoroughly.





	Coiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> This was quite possibly the best prompt I've ever seen my entire life. So there. Happy ChocBox!

Thor was writhing, feverish, filled to burst. Loki, who always took up so much of his mind and his thoughts, was everywhere.

He was above him, sucking marks into his skin, whispering honeyed filth into Thor’s ears. He was around him and over him, keeping him pinned so easily in place under smooth coils. Thor was not a small man, and he was strong, and a King, and yet he sat bound on his throne, arms fastened to his sides and legs spread. Loki was inside him too, with the narrowest part of this marvelous body he’d conjured, still more than enough for even a god to be thoroughly satisfied. Loki was moving – he was moving _it_ in a slow, maddening rhythm, and it was so slick, every inch of the appendage drenched in something musky-smelling and warm to the touch, endlessly pleasant. There was wet friction and beautiful heat all inside of him, spreading up from his hole to the rest of him, like sparks. Thor wanted to throw back his head, close his eyes and moan in ecstasy.

But he couldn’t move, trapped as he was. And Loki’s eyes held his own and he couldn’t look away, mesmerized, a willingly surrender.

“You’re mine, brother,” Loki said, as if he could read his mind.

 _I am_ , Thor wanted to say, but he couldn’t speak. Loki controlled that part of him also, a prisoner of that hypnotic gaze. Loki’s hands held Thor’s own in place on the armrests, but he changed his grip and brought Thor’s right hand up to his mouth. He kissed it.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “If only you could see yourself.” And then he – _twisted_ again, and Thor felt it, deeper than he’d ever had.

It was divine. Thor wished he could cry out, let Loki know how much he loved it. His entire body moved with it, or tried to, deep with the thrust and into his restraints, that were in truth merely Loki’s body, the same body that was fucking him with such purpose.

It was… this was Loki, and yet it was not. The face was the same, but his eyes had taken on a strange, serpentine quality, and held Thor captive just as much as the coils did. Loki’s hands were the same, also, but slightly damp to the touch, and those  shoulders were familiar as well, and the upper chest with those pebbled nipples.

The rest, however.

Loki’s body, from his chest down, had turned the shade of green his brother so preferred, covered in a myriad of scales like precious gemstones, heavy enough to keep Thor in place like a prisoner on his own throne, and long enough to wrap several times around his body. Thor’s arms were trapped, as well as his shoulders and chest all the way up to his neck; when Loki tightened his hold, he could barely breathe. Thor’s legs were trapped also, and supported at the same time so that his hips would be canted slightly, thighs lifted up and hole ready to receive the slick end of his brother’s latest creation.

His cock was leaking and flush with blood, somewhere, under the scaled bulk keeping him pinned down. Thor couldn’t touch himself, bound as he was, and neither had Loki deigned to wrap one of those slickened coils where he would feel it the most. Thor couldn’t move, couldn’t rub himself up against anything he could reach as he achingly longed to, feeling his body reach closer and closer to the edge with every firm burst of pressure inside him.

If he’d been able to speak, he would have begged.

“Your face is flushed, brother,” Loki said. “You’re trembling. I know what you want to ask me.”

He leaned closer, and his lips found Thor’s ear, tugging on the lobe. Loki’s tongue, longer and slightest and colder than it would be usually, traced the shell of the ear in a long wet stripe. “You’ll have to come like this,” he said. “Bound. Helpless. Getting fucked.”

Then he drew back, and met Thor's gaze with those magnetic eyes. “But not for a while yet.”

That cold sleek tongue traced his pulse, and Thor shuddered.


End file.
